Love You Like This
by InnerSoulScreams
Summary: Axel has fallen in love with Roxy but how does he tell him? And should he?  rated T for drinking and slight yaoi


Axel's POV

Well…it all started with a porcupine, some duct tape, and KY Jelly. I think it all went bad around 6:05 pm when the porcupine ate through the duct tape before he was supposed to (it's surprisingly hard to train a porcupine to tell time)…..but that's a story for another day. What's really important is that that happened to be the day that I fell in love with him….My best friend….though the real story happens about a week after I realized my feelings for a certain keyblade wielder.

*Flashback sequence*

'Don't look don't look don't look don't look DAMMIT!' As the blonde turned his head towards me I once more got lost in his stunningly blue eyes. I swore you could see the entire sky with clouds included in his eyes….they were amazing…..'SHIT!' A loud blip broke through to me as I realized my character had just got eaten by Zombies due to my absentmindedness "Fuck….not again…" I hit my head with the controller and groaned in frustration.

"Well it would help if you stopped getting distracted. I told you to cover the back door and I would cover the windows!" Roxas glared at me in that way of his that I knew he was only teasing me, but still slightly irritated at my lapse in concentration.

"I'm sorry! There was a….uh…a thing! And….yeah I got nothing." I tried to hide a blush that was very lightly showing on my face. Roxas's face lit up in understanding and my heart raced in fear. 'Shit! Did he figure out I liked him?'

"Oh my god….." Roxas exclaimed, looking like a teenage girl who had just heard a particularly interesting piece of gossip. "Oh my god Axel! You're in love aren't you!"

'Fuck…I am so caught…do I confess? Or play it off…How does "no, there was something in my eye" sound?' Before I had a chance to decide, Roxas had pulled his legs up under him, turning to face me in a very girlish manner. "It's Larxene isn't it! I mean, of course it is. There aren't any other girls in the organization and you're not gay." He paused, looking at me with a contemplative look on his face. "You're not gay, are you?" I tried to hide the fact that my face now contained about 50% of the blood in my body when my legs acted on their own, lifting me up and pushing me out the door in fear. Roxas stared after me in confusion. "What did I say?.."

Panting, I stopped in front of a door marked X and knocked loudly. A dizzy blonde answered, stumbling in the doorway drunkenly, "Yeah mate? What'dya want?" He slowly took in my disgruntled and slightly fearful look. "Time for some booze eh? Come on in I got juss whatcha need." The drunk blonde slurred his words slightly but true to his word pulled out a bottle of rum, only falling once on his way to the cabinet. I stepped in and closed the door quickly, not wanting Roxas to see my recently acquired habit.

I had been coming to Luxord whenever things got bad for about a year now, finding that alcohol allowed me to forget everything for just a little while, but a little while was better than never. Luxord was always happy to have a drinking buddy and never made any comment about the redheads increase in visits; maybe he was just too drunk all the time to notice. Lately I showed up at this door about once a week, the stress of my secret love driving me to this drunken stupor more and more often.

"He almost figured it out Luxy…" Luxord had found out long ago about my love for the other blonde, one of my drunken fits had informed him, but he was kind enough to keep this information to himself. "Drink up love," he handed me the bottle of rum and I took a long swig, feeling the burn of the alcohol take the edge of the stress off as the world seemed to blur a bit. "Now, tell Luxord 'ere your probl'ms" he hiccupped drunkenly but sat down to listen. He was always such a great listener, maybe if Roxy didn't work out I could try with Luxy….

I shook my head, 'damn…alcohol worked fast…' I took another swig and winced as it burned once more, but sighed as I felt the numbness slowly work its way farther around my mind. "Well, we were playing video games again, and I got distracted staring at him, he just….he has these EYES that SUCK YOU IN!" I stopped, staring off into space imagining said eyes…they were so beautiful…

"Go on." I jumped slightly, forgetting where I was. "Right, sorry. Anyway, I got distracted and I guess he noticed. But he thought I got distracted because I was thinking about Larxene…LARXENE! Why her! Well…probably because he doesn't know I'm gay and he probably didn't count Naminé or Xion beca-"A hand covering up my mouth stopped me from continuing. I looked up to see Luxord looking slightly amused. "'Our ramblin' mate."

I nodded, "Sorry…" he smiled knowingly, "S'fine mate. I think you should tell him. He obviously cares a lot about you and I doubt he would reject you." Suddenly the drunk British man sounded…well…sober. "Then you should go get me a muffin, for I have no long spoon…" I take back that sober comment….

I took another swig of the rum and struggled to my feet. "Yo'r right! I'should tell Ro…Roxy! Thanks Luxy!" Luxord tried to grab me as I stumbled out the door ignoring him, "Wait! Mate do it when you're sober!" He sighed and took a drink of the rum I had left behind. "Whatever….he'll either fail or have some really great sex…"

Roxas's POV

"Roxy!" I perked up and looked around, trying to figure out who was calling me that accursed nickname, whoever it was was about to become very familiar with my keyblade…

A drunken Axel suddenly fell into my room (literally), reeking of alcohol. "Axel? Have you been drinking?" I tried not to gag as the smell overtook my room completely. He looked up at me from the ground "Maybe jussa bit?" He giggled drunkenly in such a non-Axel manner that it was almost cute….

I sighed and sat down next to the redhead. "Axel, why are you drunk….again…" He pouted and crawled closer to me, "Whaddya mean again?" He tried to pull off an innocent look but ended up just looking constipated…

"I mean, you're drunk again. Do you not remember doing this exact same thing four times already this month?" He looked up at me, his green eyes shining with that puppy-like hurt. "But dis time is 'ifferent. I gots somethin' to tell you!" I rolled my eyes at this drunken slurring and his flinging of limbs, happening to land his hand high on my leg; I ignored it. He tried unsuccessfully to pull himself upright and eventually just gave up and crawled INTO my lap, resting his hands on my hips. My face lit up as the blood in my body suddenly rushed not only to my face but also down somewhere near where Axel's head was currently resting. "Roxy I love you!"

I sighed, "Yeah, love ya too Ax…what did you want to tell me?" He looked up at me in confusion, "That I love you Roxy." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Ax, you love Demyx and Luxord and Xigbar too." He scrunched up his face, "No, I love them like brotherz." I looked down at the redhead in confusion, didn't he love me like a brother too?

Axel slowly pulled himself up until he was hovering over me, a hand on either side of my legs. He must have had to really pull together his concentration to find the drunken coordination needed to hold himself up like that. "I love you Roxy….I love you like this…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. My heart stopped. Suddenly I understood Axel's drunken confession, everything made sense; every confused feeling, every dream of Axel, every fantasy…

I quickly found myself lost in the feeling of Axel's lips against mine; even drunk he seemed to be a great kisser. My hands wound themselves into Axel's fiery hair and the redhead pushed me back until I was lying flat on my back with him holding himself over me.

Who knew that real life kissing was better than just imagining kissing someone…I could get used to this…I smiled into the kiss and eventually pulled away to breath, whispering lustily in my now lover's ear, "I love you too."


End file.
